


Wit and Learning

by MiraMira



Series: Collected Harry Potter Drabbles [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, Libraries, One Shot, Scheming, Students, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/pseuds/MiraMira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never come between the Ravenclaws and their study materials.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wit and Learning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fifth Sorting Cat's Birthday Drabblethon, organized by mctabby on LJ.

“But Madam Pince, I – _achoo!_ \- I’m sure it’ll stop soon,” Hermione protested, tugging in vain against Madam Pince’s implacable grip. “Please - _achoo!_ \- please don’t throw me - _achoo! achoo!_ \- out!”

Concealed behind a bookshelf, Padma watched the scene unfold. When Hermione’s sniffles had faded down the hall completely, she turned and motioned to the boys behind her.

“Sorry, Granger,” Terry whispered, as Anthony pocketed the half-empty packet of Weasleys’ Sneezing Powder and Michael scooped up Hermione’s abandoned stack of books. “But you really need to learn to leave some study materials for the rest of us.”


End file.
